Requiem for Toby the Tram Engine
by cartoonman412
Summary: Toby the Tram Engine is deceased. The entire Sodor population mourns for their fallen good friend to millions of others.


The entire universe was in terrible shock.

On the 8 AM news right across the globe, was the exact same dramatic headline that nobody wanted to hear, it caused a lot of people and engines to plummet down into a spiral of grief and depression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, it appears with great depression that we announce that Toby the Tram engine is deceased."

"But, kind sirs and ma'am, he can't be deceased! He can't! He's mine and Percy's best friend for life, he wouldn't leave!" Thomas said to him in disbelief when he 1st heard the news on that 1 tragic evening.

"I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but it's the truth, Toby's deceased, and nothing can change that." The Fat Controller said to them while shedding a few tear drops from his eyes.

"That's preposterous!" Gordon snapped at them. "Whoever's responsible for his passin', I'll find him or her and make them pay for this!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Gordon, that visitor was from Sodor Docks." Edward explained painfully to him.

"Poor Toby," Henry whispered depressingly to them. "I just wish we'd done a lot more, like got the parts he needed, got to see him a lot more, we should've done something to help him out."

"But, Henry, we already have, and there was nothing more that could be done." Edward told him gently. "We can only grieve for our dear good friend and move on."

"But why did he need to pass away? Rosie began sobbing silently. he didn't deserve to pass away!"

"Nobody does, Rosie," the Fat Controller's Wife said to her. "It just happens very often."

"Kind sirs and ma'am, please tell me that this isn't true." Percy begged to them.

"We're terribly sorry, Percy, but it's true, now we can understand that you're all grieving, so everybody in Sodor can have a mourning period for Toby's memories."

"Yes, kind sirs and ma'am, thanks a bunch." Edward replied silently to them. Mr. Percival, his wife and their good friends felt depressed not only for the depressing loss and departure of their number 7 engine, but also the effect that it had on the rest of their fleet.

The Fat Controller had telephoned Mr. Percival to tell him about the tragic depressing news, and of course, Mr. Percival was in terrible shock, but he was sympathetic, afterwards, they called all of the railroad and diesel engines together as always at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"Everybody, we got some very depressing news to tell all of you, Toby has passed away."

The railroad and diesel engines gasped in shock. This was hard to take in, but on seeing his face, they knew that it was the cold stony truth. They were all in grief and depression and very upset about the news, for Toby was 1 of their greatest standard gauge friends and had done a lot for them.

"I can't believe this!." Donald said to himself through his gritted teeth.

"We need to." Douglas said depressingly to him. He sighed heavily just as Stanley was the 1st railroad engine to begin sobbing silently. The other railroad and diesel engines began shedding tear drops too, silently sobbing for their lost good friend, especially Oliver, who was overwhelmed by the passing of his liberator that he immediately hid in the tunnels of the Blue Mountain Quarry and began sobbing silently. He knew that it was a depressing time for everybody, but he didn't wanna be with his good friends at the minute, he just wanted to be left alone to the lonesome sprawls of darkness around the quarry.

Later that evening, a lonesome engine passed right through the night. He was determined to get to the steam works, despite the fact that he was very tired and keen to fall asleep.

Very soon, he saw a shining lamp ahead. Aha, the steam works! He knew that Thomas and Percy would be waiting for him there.

When he arrived, he saw Thomas and Percy speaking to Emily, Molly and Neville.

"Are you sure about this, you guys?" Emily asked Thomas and Percy in concern. "It's very disturbing, we must warn you."

"Yes, boys," Molly agreed with them. "it's super difficult to think about."

"We know, Molly, but death's a complicated matter," Neville assured her. "1 can find it easier to accept death, but they can't get over what it does to anybody."

"Well I'm here to try and help Thomas and Percy." Edward explained to them. "Is it okay if...?"

"Yes, alright, my good friend," Emily said to him with sympathy. "You 3 can go right in there."

"Thanks a bunch, come on, you guy."

The steam works was very dark at night time, and tonight there was a certain chilling atmosphere, the powerful air felt just as cold as ice crystals, the medium blue engine tried hard not to react to the freezing workshop and instead thought about helping Thomas and Percy.

Eventually, he found a flatbed which held what they were looking for.

"Thomas, Percy, I found him..." He whispered silently to them by drawing closer to his 2 good friends.

Thomas was in deep grief and depression, but Percy began sobbing silently right after seeing their best friend for life on the flatbed no longer smiling, no longer laughing, no longer breathing and no longer alive.

"Thomas, Percy, it's gonna be alright, I know it's very disturbing, but you and Thomas wanted to come here and I'm here to help you guys out and say goodbye as well too."

"But it's super hard to see him like this."

"I know that." Edward said to them. He gave a depressed but kind smiling face at Thomas and Percy, who managed a brave and small smile back.

"Hi there, Toby, it's us, Thomas and Percy."

There was no response. Thomas and Percy had been told that they wouldn't get 1, but they couldn't help but hope that it was the wrong idea for them to grieve over Toby all the time.

"We know we haven't been here ever since you passed away earlier this evening, and we're terribly sorry that you had to pass away, Toby, you were like a godfather to all of us, the 1 who would play with me and Thomas in your spare time and the 1 who always came right through for us even though we would shout and argue sometimes and you trusted me with Henrietta right after my very 1st trial run with her here, remember that? we promise we'll look after her for you, Toby, we know you would want her in good buffers." Thomas and Percy trailed off. "Goodbye, Toby, our best friend for life." Thomas added depressingly just as he and Percy backed away in grief and depression.

"You guys alright?" Edward asked his 2 good friends.

"Yes and no, Edward, we're feeling better that we spoke to him, but we still can't accept that he's gone for good right now, but don't worry about me, say goodbye when you feel like it."

"Alright, Edward, but I suggest you go and wait with Emily, Molly and Neville, we don't like the idea of leaving you with your emotions alone, even though it's for a few minutes, they'll be able to help in some other ways you know."

Without another word, Thomas and Percy puffed right off to meet up with Emily, Molly and Neville, leaving Edward alone with the deceased tram engine.

"Hi there, Toby, it's me, Edward, I know you can't hear me physically, but I sure do miss you a lot more, my good friend, I enjoyed having your company on the line when you came here, even though you were a bit wise to Gordon, Henry and James at first, you know, I do wish I told you more often, but I'm proud of everything you, Thomas and Percy did on this railway, you changed a lot of lives and you were a brave and fearless engine, I'm super proud of you, Toby the Tram Engine."

He smiled at their now deceased good friend and reflected on everything that the dark brown tram engine had done in his entire life and of his other memories of Toby laughing, his good friend's determination to do the job right, how he helped Thomas and Percy to protect the Magic Railroad, been rescued by Mavis right after his accident on the collapsing bridge and also being rescued by Harold the Helicopter during the great big flood.

Super slowly, with a super soft wheesh, Edward reversed to join the others at the steam works entrance.

The very next day, young kids were allowed the day off from school and they helped to contribute for a memorial service, they made tissue paper flowers, gathered a bunch of daisies, buttercups and dandelions, drew pictures of Toby, and also cried a bit about how Toby was deceased to their parents, grandparents, cousins, uncles, aunts and siblings who shared the mourning as well.

Thomas and Percy, as his 2 best friends for life, were told that they would be responsible for the funeral train beginning from Knapford Station. Thomas was already taking Annie and Clarabel just like always and a few passengers while Percy was to take Henrietta, the Fat Controller and the flatbed (with Toby covered in a tarpaulin) to Sodor Scrapyard. They had agreed that they didn't want him to be left to the likes of Diesel 10 and his evil army who would make things even worse for the grieving railroad and diesel engines and that was their ultimate decision.

When they were prepared, they set off from Knapford Station. Many railroad engines and 1 kid friendly female diesel engine including Duck, Rosie, Emily, Molly, Edward, Bill, Ben, Oliver, Toad, Neville, Donald, Douglas, Ryan, Charlie, Mavis, Mike, Bert, Rex, Brian, Eric, Ethan, Sadie, Harambe, Aaron and Rodney all came to pay their respects as well as many other people including the young kids who wanted to say goodbye to their tram engine friend.

And with that, Thomas and Percy set off, but Henrietta couldn't bear it.

"Oh, Thomas, Percy, I'm terribly upset." Henrietta said to them and she was indeed sobbing silently and the impact of her good friend and engine's passing had caused her to have insomnia.

"We need to be super strong for the passengers. Annie and Clarabel reminded her. We agree that this should never have happened to Toby, but we wanna send him off respectively with dignity."

"You're absolutely right, ladies. Henrietta said to them. "Toby would've preferred us to be bright and cheerful somehow."

"Yes, of course, we'll do it for Toby." Henrietta said bravely to them.

Thomas and Percy took condolences in Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta's conversation and they both agreed to remain in a much better mood. Just as they watched the scenery move by, they all took the opportunity to remember their tram engine friend who was never terrified to live life and be who he really was. Thomas and Percy were super thrilled that they had known Toby as their best friend for life and even the accident that robbed their best friend for life of his entire life couldn't stop Thomas and Percy from remembering that Toby had lived for a lot of years, even though the entire life span for railroad and diesel engines was increasing, it was still a super good age for a tram engine to live by.

Mavis felt the exact same. She knew that she would never see Toby smile at everything or hear him laugh in excitement again, but she also knew that she appreciated having the number 7 engine as a good friend and she made 1 silent promise to never forget about him and all of the super good times they had shared on this railway.

At last they all arrived at Sodor Scrapyard. Cranky Waited 'til Toby's remains were broken up and respectively, he sorted them out. His face was haunted by what he was doing, sorting out a dear good friend ready to be melted down and they too were unsettled by it, but Thomas, Percy, Annie, Clarabel Henrietta and their passengers all knew that at least Toby could have a super long rest right after his accident at Vicarstown Bridge.

Right after the process was complete, The Fat Controller and his wife made a speech and they spoke about how Toby was always a brave and fearless engine and about how he would always do everything for everything. He mused on his early days on Sodor and his bravery on saving the sheep and following the flood incident. This caused Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta to sob silently just as Toby was given his best coach following his selfless deeds and this made Henrietta miss him more than anything, Thomas and Percy began sobbing silently and remembering their best friend for life and they felt inadequate to offer the 3 coaches their condolences.

A few days later, the diesel engine responsible for Toby's fatal accident at the bridge was revealed to be Diesel 10 and when they collided with Toby going the other way with some diesel fuel for the diesel engine yard, the results had been dangerous.

Thomas and Percy didn't care about getting paybacks on the evil diesel engine for taking Toby away, their best friend for life was gone for good and it haunted them day in and day out, so all day long, whenever they passed Toby's most favorite places, they did 1 depressing and mournful note on their golden whistle caps and only their drivers, firemen and the breeze listened to their depressing requiem for Toby the Tram Engine, beloved by all good friends and killed by 1 evil diesel engine.

"No! It can't be..."

Becky began sobbing silently on her husband, Matt's right shoulder. Toby was deceased? How was this possible? She didn't know what to think at 1st, and she certainly didn't wanna believe that such a good tram engine was deceased. According to the newspaper headlines, it read that Toby had been killed off in a sudden accident at the Vicarstown Bridge, and that his funeral ceremony had been only 2 days before and she had been with them at the time and she hadn't heard about the news 'til now.

Becky knew that she was too late to attend the funeral ceremony, but she heard that there was gonna be a super special memorial service for him near the end of the month which had no mention of her attending.

Well, she would need to change that, wouldn't she?

She made a telephone call to the Fat Controller and his wife to let them know about his attendance.

Sometime right after Toby's funeral ceremony, much later in the month, the Fat Controller and his wife got their engines prepared to prepare for the memorial service. Gordon was to take some passengers from the main land, Edward was collecting the Sodor Choir and the Brass Band, and James, Molly, Rosie, Emily and Neville were all working together as always to take the golden memorial statue to Toby's line. There was a lot to be finished and the railroad and diesel engines had to work hard in order to ensure that everything was prepared.

That afternoon, they had a super special announcement to make.

"Becky's attending the memorial service." He announced to them. "She told us that she couldn't make the funeral ceremony just as she had been with her husband when Toby's funeral ceremony happened, so we want you all to be respective."

"Yes, kind sir and ma'am." they agreed with them depressingly.

"Good, very good." the Fat Controller's wife said to them and they walked away and things still hadn't been any easier following the number 7's passing.

The Fat Controller and his wife had thanked the choir and the brass band before he stood up to speak.

"We're aware that Toby had become a symbol of hope and true friendship when he was still alive and that he had been around for a lot of years," He began. "which is always an impressive achievement, Toby was also a hard and trusty worker and always prepared to help his fellow engine friends in their time of need, he was a devoted and caring engine and always looking out for the welfare of his passengers and he was also, above by everybody, a brave and fearless Engine."

Everybody nodded in agreement about hearing this.

"Now we'd like to welcome Becky Jones to the front to give a few words about Toby." They stepped aside and waited just as Becky made her way onstage.

"Thanks a bunch, kind sirs and ma'am," she said to them in a depressed voice. "I truly agree with your heartfelt sentiments, I should also like to share mine, I remember Toby's good stories: Toby's Tightrope, Toby and the Flood and Toby Had a Little Lamb, Toby was a remarkable engine, I'm pretty sure Edward will remember how Toby had wanted to see the universe when he 1st came here."

"So do I." Edward said to himself still thinking about their good friend.

"Toby had meant a lot to all of us all over the past years, and although I can't say, I valued him more than anybody, he became somebody that I valued very dearly, a good friend had always been there to keep me smiling at everything even though hope wasn't there."

"He had also made a lot of good friends who he valued dearly and who he wants them to keep smiling at everything despite this depressing time." she added. "I should remember Toby not just as a tram engine who changed many other people's entire lives, but also as a good friend who changed mine, thanks a bunch."

Many other people silently applauded at this speech and they could relate only too well.

Later on, Becky spoke to the railroad and diesel engines.

"I'm terribly sorry about everything," she said depressingly to them. "I know that Toby meant a lot to all of you."

"Yes, right, and we're also terribly sorry," Thomas added. "you showed how much Toby had meant to you and everybody."

"Yes, indeed," Edward agreed with them. "it was super emotional."

"Thanks a bunch, Thomas, Percy and Edward, I appreciate it." She saw Stanley and smiled at him.

"And who might you be?"

"Stanley, ma'am, I was a good friend of Toby's."

"I see." she nodded. "Well, Stanley, I do appreciate you being here as well as the rest of you."

The railroad and diesel engines were silent just like Becky was.

"I can't believe Toby's deceased," Skarloey said to himself in disbelief. "He was such a super good engine, he didn't deserve his accident."

"No indeed." Becky replied to them.

"Thanks a bunch for all of your effort," she added. "I've heard from Mr. Percival, his wife and their good friends that you all worked very hard, as did Gordon, Henry and James to make today happen."

"Thanks a bunch, ma'am." the railroad and diesel engines said to her.

"I'm terribly sorry about Toby's passing, he'll be missed by everybody." Becky continued and she went on her way, except Thomas and Percy stopped her.

"Excuse us, ma'am, would you like us to take you anyplace?"

Becky was touched, come to think about it, she wanted to see Gordon, Henry and James, so she knew she would need to go to the roundhouse.

"Well, actually, if you guys wouldn't mind, I would like a lift to the roundhouse, I wish to speak to Gordon, Henry and James."

Thomas puffed right up to her. "I'll take you, ma'am."

"How kind of you, Thomas, thanks a bunch, it's just like old times."

Just as Becky climbed aboard on Thomas, she allowed her memories of Toby and her best friend for life and original 1 true love, Dan Jones to watch over her.

Wherever they were, maybe now, they could reunite once again, just like in the old days.


End file.
